wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Imperator
=thumb|180px= Imperator Ludzkości jest władcą Imperium Człowieka, Opiekunem, Ojcem i Bogiem rasy ludzkiej. On zasiada nieruchomo na Złotym Tronie na Ziemi od ponad dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Jego poranione ciało nie może już wspierać życia i pozostaje nienaruszone tylko przez połączenie starożytnej technologii i siły swojej woli. Stan ten podtrzymywany jest przez dusze ofiar niezliczonych milionów psykerów. Jego wola jest wszechmocna, rozciągając się na ponad milion światów, które tworzą jego Imperium. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat Imperator służył ludzkości, wykonujący jednocześnie wiele zadań istotnych dla jej przetrwania. Kieruje Astronomicanem, który prowadzi statki kosmiczne przez Warp. Jego ogromne moce psychiczne stale utrzymują moce Chaosu na wodzy, zapobiegając ich całkowitemu wtargnięcie do materialnego wszechświata oraz chronią przed nimi ludzi w całej galaktyce. Rola Imperatora jako strażnika ludzkości wydaje się być przeznaczona tylko dla niego. Bez cesarza nie byłoby Imperium, podróży kosmicznych, ochrony przed wieloma zagrożeniami, przed którymi stoi ludzkość. Cesarz wie, że aby chronić swoją rasę musi przetrwać tak długo jak to konieczne. Ogólny thumb|left|141px|Imperator wraz z MalcadoremImperator przebywa w Pałacu Imperialnym na Ziemi. Tam jest nierozerwalnie podłączony do maszyny podtrzymującej życie od ponad 10 tysięcy lat. W jego imieniu władzę nad Imperium sprawuje Adeptus Terra. Jego wola interpretowana i wykonywana jest przez Wysokich Lordów Terry. Jego prawa narzucone przez Adeptus Arbites, jego ciało strzeżone przez Adeptus Custodes, a ludzie chronieni są przed okropnościami galaktyki i heretykami przez Inkwizycje. 'Opis' Przed osadzeniem na złotym tronie, Imperator posiadał niesamowity wygląd. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę wojownika. Podobno jego piękna i idealna twarz świeciła od wewnątrz. Corax wyznał kiedyś, że Imperator nie posiada prawdziwej twarzy. W trakcie tysiącleci Cesarz ciągle zmieniał wizerunek według potrzeby lub kaprysu. Imperator posiadał niezbędną inteligencje i bezwzględność do przeprowadzania długoterminowych planów, które nieraz obejmowały tysiąclecia. Nie było to jednak oznaką złego charakteru, ponieważ Cesarz wiedział w którym kierunku popchać ludzkość, aby przetrwała w dłuższej perspektywie. Imperator był tak naprawdę zbiorem niezliczonej ilości dusz, dlatego analitycznie był doskonały ale nie odczuwał wielu emocji tak jak zwykli ludzie. Historia 'Geneza' Kiedy wszechświat dopiero się budził, warp był słaby i niestabilny, napędzany tylko przez moc roślin i naturalnych instynktów zwierząt. Jego psioniczne energia była łagodna i kojąca. Przepływała harmonijnie przez wszystkie żywe istoty młodego wszechświata. Wraz z rozwojem inteligentnego życia, Warp zaczął wypełniać się nową, mocniejszą i bardziej niebezpieczną energią. Naturalne moce osnowy były nieszkodliwe, ale uczucia zuchwale myślących istot: strach, nienawiść, zazdrość i wiele więcej, napełniły ją negatywnymi i niebezpiecznymi siłami. Harmonia Warpu została zakłócona, w niektórych strefach negatywna energia nagromadziła się, dopóki nie rozwinęła się do inteligencji zdolnej do samoświadomości, uczuć i pragnień. Tak narodzili się pierwsi trzej bogowie Chaosu, z zebranych złych cech wszystkich istot myślących we wszechświecie. Nawet jeśli na początku te trzy istoty były słabe i nieistotne, to karmione przez więcej złych myśli i zbierające siłę przez tysiąclecia urosły tak, że mogły rozprzestrzeniać swoje siły na płaszczyźnie materialnej. W początkowym okresie rozwoju ludzkości ważną rolę w kształtowaniu cywilizacji odgrywali szamani potrafiący oddziaływać na Warp. Byli to najpotężniejsi żyjący ówcześnie ludzie posiadający moce psykersie, dzięki temu potrafili wpływać na immaterium. Jeśli jeden z szamanów umarł, jego duch wracał do osnowy i czekał na jego odrodzenie w świecie materialnym. Ten naturalny obieg panował przez tysiące lat, aż do narodzin Bogów Chaosu. Nagle szamani w Warpie nie byli już bezpieczni. Bogowie polowali i pożerali każdego ducha jakiego mogli znaleźć i liczba szamanów zmniejszała się w zastraszającym tempie, a wielu z ich zmarłych braci i sióstr nie narodziło się na nowo. W strachu o przyszłość ludzkości ostatni z szamanów zebrali się w konklawe. Gorąca dyskusja między nimi trwała przez wiele stuleci, ale wraz z czasem jak ich liczba zmniejszyła się dalej i dalej postanowili podjąć najbardziej radykalne działanie. Doskonale wiedzieli, że oddzielnie, nie będą w stanie obronić ludzkości przed czyhającymi na nią niebezpieczeństwami ze strony spaczenia. Dlatego podjęli decyzje, aby odrodzić się jako nowa, wspaniała istota mocą dorównującą Bogom. Oddali swoje życia i wszyscy razem połączyli się jako duch w osnowie. Niektórzy z szamanów zostali i poświęcili się, aby odwrócić uwagę bogów chaosu, dzięki temu rok później w świecie materialnym narodziło się nowe dziecko. Początki Bardzo mało wiadomo o wczesnym życiu oraz młodości cesarza zanim nie został Imperatorem i nie poprowadził ludzi do gwiazd. Tak naprawdę tylko on dokładnie wie, jak wyglądała większość jego prawie 50 tysięcznego życia. Urodził się około 8 milenium p.n.e w rejonie Centralnej Anatolii. Jego rodzice byli zwykłymi ludźmi, bracia i siostry także, tak więc nikt nie sądził, że w tym wydawałoby się zwykłym dziecku drzemią niespotykane moce. Sam Imperator zdał sobie z tego sprawę zapewne dopiero, kiedy zauważył, że nie starzeje się tak, jak jego bliscy, że pozostaje w sile wieku, kiedy oni dożywają swoich ostatnich dni. Imperator mieszkał potajemnie wśród ludzi, rozwijał swoje umiejętności, aż jego psychiczna potęga pozwoliła mu zdobyć wiedzę nie tylko o swoim własnym świecie, ale również o niebezpieczeństwach poza nim. Istota, znana później jako cesarz postanowiła prowadzić i chronić ludzkość. Przez pierwsze tysiąclecia Imperator przyjmował setki postaci. Czasami wcielał się w wielkich polityków lub dowódców innym razem subtelnie jako czarna eminencja wpływał na bieg wydarzeń. Narodziny Imperatora thumb|230px|Imperator w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyCzłowiek, który później stał się znany jako Imperator po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Imperialnych zapisach jako jeden z wielu watażków walczących o kontrole nad Terrą w czasie Epoki Walk. Cesarz podjął szereg kampanii na wszystkich innych watażków walczących o panowanie nad planetą w czasie konfliktów które później został nazwane Wojnami Zjednoczenia. W czasie tych wojen Imperator wykorzystał kilka formacji wojskowych, w tym pierwszych genetycznie zmodyfikowanych żołnierzy, którzy odegrali znaczącą rolę w jego ostatecznym triumfie. Wraz z tym zwycięstem, ziemia oraz jej populacja zostały zjednoczone pod jednymi rządami Imperatora. Po tym sukcesie Cesarz zaczął planować następny ruch, wziął sobie na cel odnalezienie i zjednoczenie kolonii ludźkich rozsianych po całej galaktyce. To przedwsięzięcie stało się znane jako Wielka Krucjata. Imperator rozpoczął przygotowania do krucjaty na szeroką skalę. Stworzył specjalny korpus astropatów, który mógł połączyć się z jego mocą i spowodował utworzenie Astronomican, niezwykle silnego urządzenia zasilanego mocą psychiczną samego Imperatora, które pozwoliło na prostrzą i bezpieczniejszą podróż przez Warp. Najważniejszym jednak projektem było stworzenie nadludzkich wojowników, mieli być rozwinięciem genetycznie modyfikowanych żołnierzy, którzy byli już pod dowództwem Cesarza. Imperator podjął się Projektu Patriarcha, utworzeniu dwudziestu niemowląt z własnego kodu genetycznego, zaprojektowanych tak, aby po dojrzeniu przejąć dowódctwo nad jego legionami. Jednak plan nie powiódł się z powodu ingerencji Bóst Chaosu. Choć nie wiadomo do końca co się stało, to koniec opowieści jest zawsze taki sam, Primarchowie zniknęli w Warpie i zostali rozsiani po całej galaktyce. W następstwie tych wydarzeń Imperator rozwinął nowy plan. Przy użyciu materiału genetycznego, który został uzyskany z Patriarchów, stworzył kastę wojowników, którzy posiadali poszczególne cechy Primarchów. Tak powstali pierwsi Space Marines - Adeptus Astartes. Imperator poprowadził Astartes do podboju układu Sol. Najważniejszym osiągnięciem było zawarcie pokoju i współpracy z bractwem Adeptus Mechicanus na Marsie. Bractwo zobaczyło w Imperatorze swojego Omnimesjasza - żywe wcielenie Boga Maszyny. Dzięki temu Imperium pozyskało potężną flotę oraz mnóstwo sprzętu który umożliwił podbój kosmosu. Wraz z końcem burz w Osnowie i uspokojeniem się Warpu po narodzinach Slaneesha rozpoczęła się Wielka Krucjata. Siły Imperium zaczęły odkrywać zaginione ludzkie światy, wypędzały obcych najeźdźców, eksterminowały siły xenos. Jednak co najważniejsze powoli Imperator odnajdywał swoich synów - Patriarchów rozsianych po całej drodze mlecznej. Każdy z nich dostawał pod swoją komendę Legion Astartes stworzony na jego podobieństwo. Pierwszym wśród Patriarchów który został odnaleziony przez Imperatora był Horus. Przez wiele lat ojciec z synem walczyli ramię w ramię, podbijając i oswobadzając kolejne światy. Wraz z triumfem na Ullanorze Imperator oznajmił swoim synom, że musi powrócić na Terre by kontynuować badania, których rezultaty wpłyną na całą ludzkość, jednak Cesarz nie podzielił się żadnymi szczegółami z Primarchami. Mianował Horusa Mistrza Wojny i przekazał mu dowództwo nad wszystkimi siłami ekspedycyjnymi. Po powrocie na na ziemie Cesarz stworzył Rade Terry, która zajęła się biurokracją w Imperium, zbieraniem podatków oraz dziesięciną. On sam pogrążył się w pracach nad Złotym Tronem w Pałacu Imperialnym. Herezja Horusa thumb|346px|Imperator podczas walki z HorusemW końcowych stadiach Wielkiej Krucjaty, najbardziej zaufany i ukochany syn Imperatora Horus uległ pokusie i namowie mrocznych Bogów. Horus dowiedział się, że głównym powodem dla którego Imperator zostawił i opuścił krucjatę, była próba osiągnięcia stanu Boskości. Według niego Imperator porzucił go i resztę synów oraz zdradził jedną z głównych idei oświecenia, którą było odrzucenie wszystkich pogańskich wierzeń i upatrywanie sensu i przyszłości w nauce. Horus uznał, że jego obowiązkiem będzie uwolnienie Imperium od rządów fałszywego Imperatora, sam przez płonący ogień arogancji i pychy w jego sercu pragnął zasiąść na tronie i objąć we władanie całe Imperium. Po pozyskaniu na swoją stronę połowy Legionów Adeptus Astartes Horus poprowadził zdradzieckie siły do walki w największej i najkrwawszej wojnie domowej jaka nawiedziła galaktykę. Ostatni akt tej straszliwej zdrady rozegrał się na flagowym statku Horusa, podczas Bitwy o Terre, kiedy to w desperackim akcie Imperator wraz ze swoją świtą teleportował się na Mściwego Ducha z nadzieją, że uda mu się zakończyć bratobójczą walkę. Imperator stanął do walki z synem i choć Horus był wzmocniony mrocznymi siłami Chaosu to Cesarz samą mocą psioniczną wypalił jego duszę tak aby mroczne siły nie mogły jej odzyskać. Mimo tego podczas walki Imperator został śmiertelnie ranny, ponieważ nie mógł się przełamać, by w końcu zadać śmiertelny cios swojego najukochańszemu synowi. Rannego Cesarza znalazł Rogal Dorn który wysłuchał ostatniej woli Imperatora. Dorn umieścił swojego ojca na tajemnej maszynie podtrzymującej życie. Imperatora od dziesięciu tysięcy lat utrzymywany jest dzięki Złotemu Tronowi pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. thumb|left|348px|W trakcie budowy Kategoria:Imperium